The small family of natural products which is comprised of streptolydigin, tirandamycin, Bu-2313A and B, and nocamycin, exhibits a diverse array of biological activity: antibiotic, antitumor, and RNA polymerase inhibition. The objective of this project is to develop a general synthesis which will lead to the chirality-controlled construction of all five members of the group via a common intermediate. During the course of this work a number of analogs will also be prepared and screened for activity.